Alluring
by MiniCola
Summary: First a heist; then a dream; lastly, love. -Two-shot!


**Alluring~ Ch.1**

* * *

**A/N:** _I only plan for this to be a two-shot.;) Pleaassseee review gaiz. Also, caffeine is ON HOLD. _ (And this is probably the most detailed intimate scene I've written. D: AND ITS ON YAOI.:T I LIKE.. NEVER WRITE YAOI. *Unless it's KAISHIN! Well, or ShinKai.:3 There's barely any ShinKai on here.:( But can you imagine? Shinichi is Seme. HEEHEHEE. Kaito as Uke. That would be so sexxxyyyy._

* * *

_**Prologue, I guess.**_

KID was after an amethyst this heist.

There was a myth saying if out upto the moonlight, the person who you last talked to, the person who you was closest to you at that moment, the person who you thought about last, or the person who you last screamed out their name, you would have dreams about them. And they would have dreams about you.

Unfortunately, (Or fortunately for us.) Shinichi didn't know about this.

Neither did KID.

And as KID put the Amethyst up to the moonlight, the amethyst glowed a bright light.

"Tantei-kun!" He had screamed, and put his hand over his eyes to block the light out, and had lost grip of the amethyst.

Shinichi also got that flash of light too.

Both, in their own hallucinations.

**_Actual Chappiee!:)_**

"Not the gem you were looking after, KID-san?" Shinichi smirked.

KID shrugged. "Nope." Popping the P, and threw the amethyst towards Shinichi, and he caught it.

"You shouldn't throw these thing's around like toy's, you know?" Shinichi tilted his head.

"Yeah, whatever!" KID rolled his eyes.

The rooftop held a nice breeze, and it was blowing against KID's face.

"Hey, KID?"

"Yes, Tantei-kun?"

"Is there any certain somebody in your life?" Shinichi asked.

Kid grinned. "Well, you know, Nakamori-keibu's daughter is quite pretty." Making it sound like a joke, but well, in reality, it was the truth.

"I'm not joking." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Who said I wasn't?" Kid raised an eyebrow toward Shinichi.

"Ugh, you're hopeless."

"How about you Tanteo-kun, how are you and Ran-chan getting along?" Kid smirked. "And hey, why the sudden love topic?" He asked.

"Me and Ran are fine, we're not in deep waters, but nothing's really happening, same old, same old. And maybe I was curious." Shinichi shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. I think I'm on thin ice, Tantei-kun. She's so Anti-KID it kills me." He fake sobbed. "And when she find's out.." He paused. "Who knows what she'll do." He looked down.

Shinichi looked at KID.

"I.. Sorry, KID-san." He said. "I wish I could help you. And a girl whose Anti-KID. I wish I could meet her. You never see one of those. All you see are fangirls. Ran is neither." Shinichi said.

KID chuckled.

"Well, anyway, it was a nice night, Tantei-kun. I'll see you some other time." And the thief went, white cape flowing with the wind.

.:::.

***Before the heist*~**

"Ran?" He called to Ran. "Why are you here?"

And at the same time Ran said "Kaito? You're here! Finally! You're late!"

"You must have me mistaken." They said at the same time.

"I'm Kudou Shinichi."

"Nakamori Aoko." The messy haired brunette that looked alot like Ran said.

"Nakamori's daughter?" Shinichi asked.

Nakamori-san nodded. "More importantly, you're Kudou-san?" She asked.

Shinichi grinned. "The one and only."

At that moment Ran, and the so-called Kaito that Aoko was talking about, came.

"Ran!" Shinichi grinned.

"Bakaito! You're late!" Aoko screamed at him.

"Traffic." Kaito scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "And woah! When did you meet your's and my doppleganger?" He asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know. Just now." She laughed.

Shinichi smiled at the boy. "Kudou Shinichi, Detective."

"Kuroba Kaito, Magician Extraordinaire." He smiled, flicking a rose from his wrist.

Shinichi looked down shyly.

Those violet eyes reminded him of someone.

KID.

"Well, yeah. Thanks." He smiled.

"Are you staying in the hotel?" (The heist was at a hotel) Kuroba asked.

Shinichi nodded. "We don't live around here." He said.

"Me neither." Kuroba said. "Aoko and I are going to stay here for the night."

Shinichi thought for a second. "But if you and Aoko are going to be in the same room, doesn't that mean Nakamori-san would also be..?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm in my own room. Aoko's dad didn't want me and Aoko in the same room together. He thought we would be doing.." He paused. ".. _Thing's_." He shook his head.

Shinichi laughed.

"So he got me my own room. Even though the hotel's pretty much filled up, well, since he's the head of the KID taskforce, they listened to him." He grinned.

Shinichi smiled. "Ran and I are sharing a room. We couldn't afford two room's, and we didn't want to take up space, you know?"

Kuroba grinned. "You can one up with me!" He suggested. "I'm pretty much lonely anyway. Ahouko and Mouri-san can stock up together! And Nakamori-san can just be lonely."

Shinichi tilted his head. "I don't know, Kuroba-san."

"Please, just Kaito." Kurob- Kaito said.

"Well, Kaito, then." Emphasized his name.

Kuro- Kaito grinned. "Thank's, Shin-chan." He giggled.

"Only my mother has the privileges of calling me that." He groaned.

"But I'm special! I'm Kaito!" He grinned.

"Yes, Kurob-," He paused. "Kaito-san. But please refrain. Call me Shinichi if you will. Just not.." He paused again. "That."

"Well, um.." He thought for a second. "Tantei-kun!" Kuro- Kaito grinned. "That's my new nickname for you." He clapped.

Shinichi grimaced. Only KID called him that.

"I'm so good at nicknaming." Kaito thought amusedly.

.:::.

***after the heist*~**

"Hello, Kuroba-san." Shinichi said. "I mean, um.. Kaito-san."

"Just Kaito." Kaito grinned. "And the girls agreed, right? This night's going to be so fun!"

"I don't know, Kuroba-san. Uh.. Kaito."

"Good, Tantei-kun."

"Okay, so why Tantei-kun out of all names?" He held his head.

"Hmm?" Kaito asked. "I could change it back to Shin-chan if you want." He giggled.

"Nothing. It's just that KID calls me Tantei-kun, it bother's me."

Kaito smiled. "You could have just told me, Shin-chan."

"Okay, I'm not accepting that either." Shinichi said.

"It's one or the other, Shin-chan." Kaito crossed his arm's and tapped his foot.

Shinichi groaned. "Just stick with Shin-chan."

Kaito giggled. "Yipee!"

He attacked Shinichi and hugged him, and the position was like Kaito's arm's around Shinichi's and Kaito's leg's were up, they looked like a couple.

Shinichi's stomachs spun.

"Aye!" He yelped.

Shinichi was looking right at Kaito's eyes.

Kaito was grinning.

"Um.. Hi?" Shinichi questioned.

"Hi." Kaito breathed huskily, and closed his eyes.

Then.. Kaito kissed him.

Kaito's head tilted, so the position could be less awkward. But it only made it more hot.

Kaito slipped his tongue out, but Shinichi was being stubborn.

Did he want this?

Even though, well, it turned him on.

Did he want this?

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ass making him moan.

And a tongue slipped in, exploring his mouth.

He was pushed onto the bed.

"Tantei-kun.." Kaito groaned, in a very.. KID-esque voice.

Shinichi's button-up was off, even without the kiss breaking apart.

And when it finally did, they were both panting.

And Kaito attacked at his nipple.

"Stop." Shinichi moaned.

"Stop..?" Kaito lifted. Puppy dog eyes.

"I.. Yeah." Shinichi closed his eyes. "Stop."

"Kay. I'll stop." And Kaito lay down.

"Heh, I love you Shin-chan."

"But.. we just met."

"We met ages ago, Shin-chan." Kaito said. "My tou-san taught your mother stuff. So I came to your house occasionally." He paused. "And even after that, we still met, even if you didn't know it."

"Eh?" Shinichi asked.

"KID." He said it so clearly.

"What?" Shinichi was hazy.

"I'm KID, Tantei-kun."

"Then why?" Shinichi asked.

"I.. you're smart, and you're really cute when you're trying to figure something out. You're my equal, someone who can stand my wits. Well, apart from Aoko. She's also smart. But that's not the point, you know? You just fall in love. I don't mind your singing. But that's love. You accept the other person's flaws and you don't find a single thing that you don't like about them. You don't take that person as perfect, but in you're opinion that person is as perfect as they can ever be. It's love, you know?"

"I.." Shinichi paused. "I see where you're coming from."

And as Shinichi flushed. Kaito could hear that quiet mumble coming from Shinichi saying "I.. I think I like you too.."

* * *

**A/N: **_Lol. this wasnt even anything at first. Then it turned smutty. Then fluffy. Shows my horrible writing skills. Mood changes.O_o_


End file.
